A New Protector
by Masked Anonymous Writer
Summary: Typical Naruto gets surprised attacked by angry villagers and left on the brink of death, and the Kyuubi saves him. Pre-Slash, Probably Very Bad Work-Unrevised


**Title: A New Protector**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any franchises related to it. I am not making any money off if it.**

 **Warnings: Pre-Slash/Yaoi, meaning there is no actually romantic relationship involved between two male characters, but it is heavily implied there will be one. This story is also highly unrevised and may contain many upon many of errors.**

Naruto ran down the streets in a panic, his waist length, corn silk blonde hair swaying in the wind behind him. He was late! Kura-kun would never forgive him. He could have sworn he set the clock the night before like Kurama told him to!

As it was, he barely had time to put on his new clothes before he was rushing out the door trying to make it to the academy on time for the genin test.

Kurama had bought him a special outfit just the day before to commemorate today. It consisted of hooded white sleeveless v-neck fitted with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, a necklace with the kanji for fox on it, orange ninja pants, and black sandals.

The last piece of the outfit was clutched in his hands, swaying as he ran to his destination. Finally the academy came into view, and he let out a sigh.

Making it to his classroom, he slammed the door open, panting with his eyes closed.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm here!"

When no sound greeted him, he opened his eyes and was startled by the sight that greeted him.

The classroom was empty except for one lone figure leaning against a desk. The man did not look impressed, a frown marring his face and arms crossed in a disappointed manner, his clawed fingers on display.

"Naruto, you're late."

Naruto felt sadness well up into him, and tears start to prick his eyes. Nothing felt worse than disappointing Kurama. He was the only one who ever loved and took care of him unconditionally despite his annoying personality.

"I'm sorry, Kura-kun. I thought I set my alarm like you told me to. I guess I forgot to turn it on after I set it."

Trying not to let his tears spill, Naruto looked up at Kurama, taking in his appearance. Kurama stood a foot taller than Naruto. He had shoulder length blood-red hair that gave him a feral appearance. His eyes matched his hair in color, with slits for pupils. Kurama had horizontal black marks running across his eyes leading to his slightly pointed ears.

The red head wore a fishnet shirt with a red vest over it, black ninja pants and sandals accompanying it.

Kurama waited to make sure that Naruto knew that he was displeased with him. However, when a few tears slid down the blonde's face he knew that he took it a little too far. With a sigh, he opened his arms.

Not a second later he had his arms full of a sobbing Naruto profusely apologizing to him. He just wrapped his arms around the kit in a hug and absently combed his clawed fingers through his hair.

Naruto dried his tears in Kurama's vest, nuzzling into his chest. Kurama always forgave him even if he did something stupid or wrong. When he felt Kurama's caressing his hair he knew that Kurama wasn't angry with him anymore.

Kuraam rubbed his cheek on the top of Naruto's head for a few moments before he realized something.

"Naru-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your ribbon?"

Naruto pulled back from the red head's embrace and looked into red eyes, before answering.

"I didn't have time to put it in before I rushed here. Besides you didn't show me how to put it in yesterday before you went to bed. Can you put it in for me?"

Kurama nodded his head, and let Naruto out of his hold where he then presented the orange ribbon clutched in his hand. Kurama took it from his possession and turned the blonde around.

Gathering the golden stands of hair in his hands, Kurama hummed as he tied it in the kit's hair. Pulling back, he inspected his work: Naruto's hair now was tied in a low ponytail, pulled to the blonde's front, trailing down his chest.

"How's it look?"

"Very nice."

Naruto's face brightened and a smile stretched his lips at his guardian's answer. Finally calmed down, Naruto paid attention once more to the empty classroom.

"Kura-kun, where is everybody? Am I really that late? Did I miss the exam?"

Kurama shook his head no, confusing Naruto.

"Then what is it?"

"I woke up this morning early. Before I left to go meditate I checked your clock. It was set but not turned on. It is important to check these things, Naruto. Tardiness can make a difference between life and death in the battlefield. To show you this I set the clock forward in time. I made sure you awoke a few minutes later. Class begins in thirty minutes."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Kurama was always trying to teach him lessons like this, saying if wanted to be a good ninja he should do his best.

"What shall we do until class states then, Kura-kun?"

Kurama waited a few minutes, before replying.

"Let's watch the sunrise."

Kurama took a hold of his hand and led him to the window in the back of the class. Sitting on the window sill, he pulled the smaller teen into his lap against his chest.

A blush stained Naruto's cheeks, but he did nothing in protest. He settled against Kurama chest and viewed the outset scene.

The sky was painted gray with streaks of golden sunshine penetrating its cloak. A few minutes later the sun peaked its head from behind a few clouds, giving out a red glow.

As the sun came to its rising glory, turning the sky blue, Naruto became lost in his thoughts and the memories of how he and Kurama met each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(FLASHBACK)**

It was Naruto's tenth birthday, and he had just left his favorite ramen stand his meal being comp. due to the special occasion. He set out on his way home.

When he got to the shady neighborhood his apartment was located in he heard a shout behind him.

"Let's get the demon!"

Naruto twirled around and fear polled into his stomach at the sight that greeted him. Thirty or so angry civilians had bound together in an aggressive mob. Each one was brandishing a weapon, some torches others knives.

That started for him, and Naruto turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Rushed footsteps sounded behind him, letting Naruto know they were on his trail.

A sharp pain pierced his shoulder followed by one in his calf, debilitating him. An alley caught his attention and staggered to it after turning a corner. Panic festered in him when he saw a dead end in his path. He hobbled behind a trash can and shrank down.

His only hope was to see if his pursuers didn't see him inter the alley and bypass it all together. Leaning against the dank bricks, Naruto looked to see what cause the pain to see ninja stars embedded into his flesh.

Holding in his whimpers, he drew the weapons out of his damaged flesh. He now had a few weapons if his assailants caught up to him.

Hearing a noise, Naruto looked up to see the crowd passing him. Naruto held his breathe and sent out silent prayers. When he saw the last man zoom passed the alley, the blonde let out a sigh.

A second later he accidently touched the trash can, releasing a metallic ringing. Naruto heard the footsteps stop before resounding coming closer to him.

"Hey, guys! He's over here! Don't let him get away!"

Before he could make a move, a punch caught him off guard in the face, sending him careening along the alley. The rest of the mobs surrounded him, raining down attacks.

All Naruto could make out was the pain consuming his body. He tried to draw up in the fetal position, but hands surrounded his arms drawing them apart, opening his front up to attacks.

Blood clouded Naruto's vision as he could do nothing to block the assault. It felt like hours passed as his person was beaten to a bloody pulp.

They punched, kicked, stabbed, cut, burned, and spit on him. After awhile, Naruto could not tell one pain from the other, all he felt was pain.

The crowd then began to disperse, cheering having gotten revenge on the demon. However, one stayed behind the rest.

Making sure no one else was around, the stranger drew a kunai and walked over to the blonde laying broken on the ground. Naruto saw nothing, his stare blank ahead of him, trying to escape reality.

Given a sinister laugh, the attacker leant down and pulled Naruto's head up by his hair, and slashed his throat.

"Stay dead this time demon. Leave our village alone once and for all."

Dropping the kunai to the ground, the stranger walked out of the alley with his hands in his pocket like he had not just committed murder.

Naruto's vision began to darken, unconsciousness drawing fourth as warm blood seeped from his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama snarled in rage, barring his massive fangs. The great Kyuubi defeated by a few puny humans, not even ninjas nonetheless.

He watched as his human vessel was hunted down like pray. While he may not have liked his vessel, humanity and all, he was still just a kit, barely able to cause any trouble at all.

And here they were chasing him down like he was the greatest threat to their _great_ village. While the kit was in a great amount of pain, none of the wounds were life threatening until the last attack.

With that one, Kurama became panicked. His chakra was already at work healing the other wounds on the blonde gaki. He couldn't draw his chakra back to heal the neck wound fast enough to sustain his life. He needed more chakra.

Kurama could feel his vessel's life fading and his as well. The seal on his cage was turning to ash as the blonde's life and his slipped away.

If he didn't do anything soon, they would both be gone forever. An idea flittered through his head.

He would have a few moments of freedom when the seal crumbled to dust and Naruto died, dragging him to the Shinigami's realm. In those moments his chakra that the fourth seal would be available to him before being locked back in the Shinigami's stomach.

If he abandoned the yang chakra slowly infusing itself into Naruto chakra coils, he could use his locked away chakra to heal Naruto. However, if he abandoned his yang chakra in Naruto, it would destroy his body rather than heal it.

He would have to change the kit to a demon to contain it when he broke past the fourth's seal. While he was against granting a human immortality, it was the only way to sustain his continued existence.

However, this way he could regain his freedom as well. The security measure the fourth installed in the seal would not trip due to Naruto still containing his yang chakra.

The seal was almost completely destroyed so Kurama prepared to set his plan into action. When the last ashes burned off he charged his prison, the bars, after ten long years, finally gave way and shattered.

He snarled in victory and rampaged his way out of the kit, his yin chakra coming to greet him after all these years. While he was looking for an exit, he started this process of turning the kit into a demon.

He saw his yang chakra surge through the blonde's coils, expanding them beyond what was safe for a human. His job done, he escaped the dank sewer that was his residence for the last decade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A red glow encompassed the unconscious Naruto, swirling angry about his body making the blonde twitch. A dark figure began swirling out of his stomach, growing in size every moment and shredding his clothes.

The dark figure began taking shape into a shadowed humanoid being with glowing red eyes. It moved away from the seizing body on the ground.

Kurama watched as Naruto's body underwent it changes. His body lengthened but thinned out at the same time. His hair lengthened to just below his shoulders, turning pale. He ears became slightly pointed, and his whisker marks disappeared, the sign of the jinchuriki disappearing. His nails lengthened and came to thin points, delicate claws forming. As this occurred, the mob's and the assassin's wounds healed, becoming nothing but a bad memory.

Naruto's eyes shot open, surprise expressed openly, and his body shook as deep gasps filled his depleted lungs with oxygen. Naruto leaned forward, clutching his chest trying to return his vital signs to normal.

Wiping his tears, the dark figure caught his attention. He reached out to it, mouthing 'help', before he collapsed again in unconsciousness.

Sharp, red eyes became soft as his once human jailor turned into a demon kit, begging him for help. He walked over and slowly gathered the passed out blonde in his arms.

He picked him up and cradled him in his arms as he made his journey to the kit's apartment, the location a vague remnant in his memory.

Disgust filled him when he learned the kit's dwelling just a block away from where he was cornered and beaten to near death.

He unlocked the door with the spare key Naruto kept underneath a dead potted plant by his door. Entering, he was astonished at the mess. He forgot how messy an unsupervised ten year old could be.

Shaking his head at the state of the dwelling, he located the kit's bed. Finding it, he yanked the blanket off, spilling the junk off the bed and onto the floor.

He gently deposited the blonde into its comfort, laying his head on the pillow. He then drew the blanket and up and wrapped it around his new charge.

Asured the blonde wouldn't wake till morning, Kurama went about cleaning his new dwelling. Most of the mess was trash the kit hadn't bothered to throw out, instead letting it clutter the floor. Normally it would be disgusting, but all Naruto's nutrition came from instant ramen, so most of the trash was composed of ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open, the sun disturbing his otherwise peaceful sleep. Looking around, he discovered he was in his apartment, only it was a lot cleaner than what he remembered.

Confusion filtered through his head; the last thing he could remember was leaving Ichiraku's. He started walking home and …

His eyes widened as memories started surfacing. He was attacked! Phantom pain surrounded his body and he looked himself over for injury.

Surprise arose when he noticed how much smaller he seemed, and his new claws. Despite that, there was no sign of injury or change to him.

Before he could assess the situation further, the door sliding open drew his attention. Another clawed hand drew his attention; only this one looked more dangerous than his own.

An older boy then entered his room, the strangers appearance give Naruto pause. The stranger's eyes and hair were the color of fresh blood, the black markings over his eyes giving him a sinister appearance, emphasizing his otherworldly eyes and pointed ear.

The male drew closer, Naruto backing up to his headboard, drawing the covers as if they would offer protection. Naruto knew nothing about this stranger. Maybe he was coming to finish the job of killing him.

Kurama approached the blonde kit prepared to ask if he was feeling better, however, he halted when he saw the terrified look in the young one's eyes. With each step, Naruto seemed to press closer away from him.

"Hush, little one."

At the red heads words, Naruto seemed to calm. The smooth deep voice ensaring him for some unknown reason.

"Who-Who are you?"

"My name's Kurama, and from this day forth I'll be your mate."

Naruto paused at the red heads reply. What did he mean by that?

"Mate? What's that?"

Kurama was surprised at his own words, but it made sense deep in his brain, where his basic and instincts were located. Naruto was the only other fox demon now in existence. Kuraam was not going to let another get their hands on him. He resumed his approach, using his chakra laced voice to continue to soothe the kit.

"It means from this day forth I'll take care of you and protect you forever. I won't let anyone hurt you again unlike last night. If someone does manage to hurt you, they will pay for it, dearly."

The words allowed Kurama to get arms distance from Naruto, and he reached out to drag the smaller male to his chest despite his protests.

Naruto's cheeks burned crimson in his new position.

"You'll take care of me?"

Kurama nodded his heads, chin rubbing across Naruto's head. He pulled Naruto into an embrace trying to reassure the kit and gain his trust.

Naruto's hands hung limply at his sides as he processed the older teen's words. Someone who would protect him? Care for him? No one had ever done that before. The old man hokage had tried to do so but failed so often at the task. Didn't last night prove that?

"Forever?" Naruto stammered out.

Kurama nodded his head again, and responded, "Forever".

Naruto hesitantly brought his arms up and returned the male's embrace, burying his head in the red heads chase, inhaling his woody scent.

For awhile neither responded or moved, until Naruto pulled back and looked up.

"What happened last night?"

Startled, Kurama responded, "I found you last night half-dead and throat slashed, covered in blood. I tried to heal you, but my chakra would not cooperate with yours. You were moments from death's embrace, so I resorted to a last chance. I had to fore my chakra to overcome your body and change it to suit my own chakra. I assume you noticed your changes?"

Naruto nodded his head. Having his question answered, he laid his head back into the comforting embrace. After a few minutes of listening to Kurama's steady heartbeat, Naruto eyes slid closed.

A few seconds later, Naruto fell asleep, the information and change taking a lot out of him

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From that day forth, Kurama was a permenant mark in Naruto's life. True to his word, the red head protected and cared for him.

When villagers glared at him, Kurama glared back and took a threatening step towards them. The villagers soon started to ignore him.

When one grew the courage to strike him, Kurama retaliated back—with claws.

Kurama fed him attention and knowledge whenever he asked for it.

Naruto grew enamored with his protector, and Kurama did everything to encourage that dependence. He took pride in his mate's happiness and attention.

The blonde also grew to become less of an annoyance to the village, finally having some devoting a hundred percent of their attention on him instead of trying to seek it with childish pranks.

The villagers grew to finally accept Naruto, his new attitude causing less trouble for them. His lack of whisker marks also startled some. Those who attacked him perpetuated the rumor they finally exorcised the demon, Naruto's new personality and lack of jinchuirki marks proof of that testament.

Naruto finally became a regular villager to the rest, albeit with an aggressive protector. However, if they ignored him and treated the blonde properly there were no problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door connecting the classroom opened, startling Naruto from his reverie.

Classmates began to enter the room, most heirs to various clans of Konoha.

Soon the room was packed and Iruka-sensei entered.

"Okay, everybody, are you ready to hopefully begin your careers as genins? All that's left is the genin exam. Is everybody here? Let's get started then.

From that day forth Naruto and Kurama began their life as a ninja.

 **THE END**

 **Notes: This was a random idea I had floating around in my head. I have further ideas I wanted to do with it, but I made sure I finally wrote a fic that ended.**

 **I have terrible news for some. I will be abandoning The Kyuubi's Deal. It would take too much work to finish it and a lot of research since I forgot a ton of the canon to execute it anywhere near good.**

 **I also have some more bad news—but this time with a little hope. I will not be abandoning The Submissive Inuzuka but will rather be revamping it. It will change somewhat, the pairing no longer being NarutoxOMC but rather someone else.**

 **If you like this fic or would like me to continue it, please let me know. As I stated previously, I have a few ideas for it. But be warned, if I continue it, it will not be canon. I will end it after The Sound Invasion arc and Tsunade as hokage. It will probably ignore Akatsuki altogether, maybe throwing Itachi as just a regular missing/rogue nin.**

 **I would also to take a moment to apologize to everyone I have disappointed. I have no excuses, just regrets. I know I have failed you, and it pains me gravely. I started college and my fics started falling by the wayside. And being completely honest, I can't promise I won't do it again. I have three writing courses this semester, and I may be too tired writing academic writing to focus on a more creative one. I thank anyone who is still with me, clinging to hope. I appreciate you, but I do not deserve you or your generosity.**


End file.
